RE: Back Woods
by Shadow Davis
Summary: Based On a few years after 1998. Contains all the remaining S.T.A.R.S. members and a few new ones. Located outside of Raccoon City deep in the back woods. Story is stopped, moving on to better things.
1. The kid with no name

AN: This is my first FanFiction so please tell me what you think. I do not own Capcom in anyway or Resident Evil.

* * *

The young Ranger opened his eyes. A little light poured into the fox hole from the edges of the tarp. He opened the tarp a little bit and looked out. Nothing, but a still snow dusted forest. He got out slowly. He was alone, not one person had made it through the patrol other then himself.

He tried to carry a wounded soldier to safety, but had died half way to where he had dug the fox hole.

No sounds came from the forest. Only the crows made noise. Crows sorta freaked him out, ever since he had read about Raccoon City. The paper had said the survivors only heard gunshots, caws of crows, and the moans of the dead or dieing. He folded the tarp up and put it in his pack. He took out his shovel and filled in the hole. He grabbed his rifle and started to walk away from his safe haven.

_Crack! Crack! Crack!_

He turned to the sound with his rifle ready. A chill ran down his back. It felt like the day that had changed his life when he was younger.

* * *

The January thaw had come and gone snow was starting to set on the ground again. He had wanted to go hiking in the woods, but was waiting for the mud to freeze over. 

He pulled on green cargo pants over his sweats. He pulled on his boots, tied them, and pulled the bottom of his pants over. He picked up the belt and holster from the table next to him. He made sure the gun was loaded. It was necessary to carry a gun, a .40cal S&W to be specific, where he lived was becoming a Meth Lab playground. If he walked into a lab by mistake it could be really bad.

The redhead continually flipped opens a lighter, waiting for her brother to come back from over the hill. A brown haired brown sat across with an M-4 carbine. "Claire, you can stop clicking your lighter." The woman said. "Sorry Jill." Claire said back to her. They both were wearing identical outfits. Woodland camo BDUs with a S.T.A.R.S. patch on the left shoulder, and with a black S.T.A.R.S. bullet proof assault vest over that.

Claire was armed with a MP-5 submachine gun and Berretta 92f pistol. Jill was armed with and M-4 carbine and a Berretta 92f pistol.

A brown haired man and red bearded man came silently up from behind a hill. "Chris, Barry what the hell took you guys so long?" Jill whispered to them. The bearded man Barry grinned. "A guard decided to take piss on Chris's boot." He said.

"I was hiding in a pine tree; anyways we found the entrance to the facility." Chris said. "I'm hoping this is just an under manned training base."

* * *

The deer was walking slowly to the north, and then it took off. He heard voices, a little bit to the east. He slowly walk that way, his eyes grow a little wider when he saw the people in camo. _Shit! Shit! Shit! I stepped into a lab._

He drew his pistol from the holster, and cocked a round in to the chamber. He moved behind a tree, he was going to have to make a run for it. He was starting to moved away until a stick snapped under his foot.

"I'll check it out." A deep voice said. He ran, and heard a whistle behind him. He was about 50 yards away when the butt of a shot gun hit him in the head. "Good job Rebecca." Someone said has he heard foot steps coming up around him. He opened and closed his eyes has faces were looking down on him, and then he finally passed out. ...

* * *

"Jeb Davis." Rebecca said looking at a school id. "Check that twice." Claire said holding up a pair of dog tags. "Their not real, just some military gift shop kind." Jill said looking at them in Claire's hands. 

Jeb sat up with his hand on his head, he looked up and saw everyone, he quickly reached for his hand gun to find that it wasn't there. Chris was holding it in his hand. "What are you doing out here kid?" He asked. "I kinda live out here." Jeb answered back. "Not that I'm to happy about it, seeing the hardware you meth heads are carrying now."

Barry chuckled at the remark." We're S.T.A.R.S. well Ex-S.T.A.R.S. members." He said. "S.T.A.R.S.? Like the guys at the mansion a few years back, in Raccoon?" Jeb asked. "Yeah like those guys." Jill said to him. Jeb smiled and unzipped his jacket and pulled his hoodie to show them a S.T.A.R.S. T-shirt. "Where did you get that?" Chris asked. "I made it in art class." he said. "I'm not allowed to where in school any more, because it's a corrupted organization." He said mocking his principal.

"That's horse shit; the organization that's corrupt is Umbrella." Barry said. Jill snapped her head at him and put her finger to her lips. "I knew it; no Pharmaceutical company hails all their shit out by a tanker with a Bio-hazard symbol on it." Jeb said. "They used to go down my road all the time; it's the only back road that leads out west from Raccoon."

"I was camping out here one time by and old logging trail and I saw to tankers driving down it." Jeb said. "That was about a year ago. I haven't been out here since."

"Shit! Jill come here." Chris said and walked behind a tree. "What's up?" Jill asked. "If tankers were moving in here then it may not just be a training facility." Chris said looking into her eyes. She lowered her head. "What are we going to do." she asked.

"We're going to have to take the kid we can't let him walk back alone." He said.

They walked back over. Chris handed Jeb his gun. "Jeb right?" Chris asked. "Yeah." He answered. "We need you to come with us, I can't let you walk back home alone." Chris said. "Why? I know these woods like the back of my hand." He said. "It's not that." Jill butted in. "Umbrella does some freaky shit and some of that shit might be out there and I don't think…. I know you won't be able to hold these things off alone."

"Will anyone be looking for you?" Barry asked. "My cousin will like tomorrow mourning because I some times stay out all night, but he's a Green Beret he can handle anything that gets dished out to him." Jeb said. Chris nodded. "Yeah he'll know how to escape and evade if he is over whelmed by an enemy force."

Claire reached down to help Jeb up. He grabbed her hand and she pulled him up. She pulled a buck knife from her pocket and passed it to him. He shook his head and reached down to his boot and pulled out an old combat knife. "My cousin's old Ranger Dagger." He said.

It seemed like a good group to him and he already seemed to like Chris. He seemed like a Military man and anyone who was military he liked. "Let's get moving I don't want to get caught out in the open." Barry said. They group nodded in agreement. They started moving, Rebecca handed Jeb his PENN STATE hat and wallet. "Sorry about that, good thing I didn't cut you or I'd have to patch ya up." she said. He smiled and followed the group.

* * *

AN: Please Let me know what you think. 


	2. Blizzard

**RE: Back WoodsChapter 2 Blizzard**

AN: This is my first Fin Fic so helpful tips are always welcome. I do not in any way own any of Capcom's idea's or Characters, I have just placed them in my world. I do own Jeb and Shadow (who you will meet in this chapter).

* * *

1st Lt. Russell Davis was his name, his friends called him Shadow for a reason unknown to most. He was watching T.V. when a winter storm warning scrolled across the bottom of the screen. Then ….. "We interrupt this program to bring you live coverage from Erie." A news anchor said. "Joyce over to you." "Thank you Ron, I'm standing in front of a tragic seen." The camera zoomed out to show a large glass building all blown out. "As you can see this office building which has had its glass blown out about 5 minutes, by a storm that is moving south." It switched back to the anchor man. "We go over to meteorologist John Birgstein." The meteorologist was standing in front of a picture showing the region. "The storm is moving South and is going to go over Raccoon City right into Edinboro, from there it may swing back up into Erie and into New York State." He pointed at the path the storm was taking.

_Better go out and get Jeb.

* * *

_

He ran down to the basement and grabbed some military issue cold weather gear and an M-14 rifle just in case he ran into a meth lab. He quickly was ready and was out side. The wind was picking up and he knew he needed to hurry. He looked both ways and crossed the road that was in front of him. Then he entered in to the dark woods and turned on the flash light that was mounted to the end of his rifle.

_He moves like a soldier, maybe it's because he lives with one._ Jill thought to her self as she watched Jeb walk beside Chris up ahead.

Jeb threw his arm up across Chris's chest and raised a fist in the air while crouching down. Everyone lowered and watched the area in front of Jeb. Chris saw them first; three men were running further into the woods. "Roger that moving back to base!" One yelled into his radio.

The soldiers or who ever they were must have been going back to the facility. "We can fellow their tracks, back to their base." Claire said to Chris.

The wind started to pick up. Everyone pulled the goggles down and their masks up. Jeb had only a pair of goggles, when he pulled them down his brown eyes disappeared. Chris started walking and Jeb followed close behind. Jill, Claire, Rebecca, and Barry were right behind them.

* * *

"Jones hurry up the storms coming!" One of the soldiers yelled back to his comrade. "Sergeant Hawkins, open the door we're coming in!" He yelled into the radio because it was so loud out from the wind.

_Crack!_

A tree fell nearly missing Jones, a beam of light escaped from the building. "Let's go Jones!" The soldier yelled as he and the other piled in before Jones. "Good to see that you boys made it in before the storm got any worse." The Sergeant said as he closed the door. "We're on lock down do to the storm, so I want you and Conway to do roll call and make sure none of the mercs have killed anyone yet, the fucking Russians that they are." Conway nodded. "Sir where is the Major?" Conway asked. "The boys on top had him flown out earlier do to the weather." The Sergeant replied. Conway nodded and was off with Jones and the other soldier.

* * *

Shadow was a little worried; he had found half covered remains of a bunch of footprints. He started to follow them but the wind was pushing snow over and even with his flash light it was getting harder and harder to see them.

The trees were starting too whined from the force of the wind, and he started to hear some of them crack. Some started to fall in some other part of the forest. He picked up his pace a little so he could keep up with the disappearing tracks.

He felt as if time was slowing down, that the tracks would never end then he saw figures up ahead. He walked quietly watching where he stepped as he moved towards the dark figures.

* * *

Chris slid the fiber optic under the door and look at the small screen in his hand no one was in the room. He motioned for Jill to come up to the door. "Can you pick it?" He asked. "Yeah it'll take me a little time so watch my back." Jill said calmly.

Chris walked back to the rest of the group while Jill worked on the door. "I can't stand this much snow." Barry said to Chris. "Well we are in the snow belt." Chris said to his partner.

Jill finally popped the lock. "Alright, we're good." She said. Chris walked up with his Glock 17 drawn and proceeded to open the door. Still no one in the small entry room. "Clear." He whispered. Everyone walked in, Chris walked over to push the door shut. It was nearly closed, and then a barrel of a rifle flew through the crack. Who ever was holding the rifle forced open the door.

"Everyone put down your weapons!" A man in a white suit and a black balaclava said. "Everyone but you Jeb."

The boy looked up at the man. "No, Shadow they're S.T.A.R.S.!" Jeb Yelled. "Would that be Second Lieutenant Russell Davis?" Chris asked. "No it would be 1st Lieutenant Russell Davis, but would that be Lieutenant Chris Redfield?" Shadow said. "No it would be Officer Redfield, Good to see you Shadow." Chris said and walked over to Shadow and gave him a hug. Everyone blankly stared at Chris and Shadow. "Guys this is Russ, we were stationed at the same base back in 95." Chris said. "But you were in the Air Force and isn't he in the Army." Claire said. "I used to fly a Helicopter for his team." Chris said.

"So what the hell are you doing here?" Shadow asked. "Blowing up a base." Chris answered. "Can I help?" Shadow asked. "I think you know that answer." Chris said.

* * *

AN: Please Review because I only got one the last chapter! 


	3. The Heist

**RE: Back WoodsChapter 3 The Heist**

AN: I do not in any way own any of Capcom's idea's or Characters, I have just placed them in my world. I do own Jeb and Shadow. Please Read and review Sorry for the late update.

Chris and Shadow walked down a gloomy flight of stairs into the 1st level of the basement. The team had split in to three groups Chris with Shadow, Claire with Jeb along with Jill, then Barry and Rebecca.

"I don't think anyone has been down here in a while." Shadow said while looking at a dust covered power box.

"Flick on one row of lights." Chris said as he ran his fingers over a large dark glass tube.

The lights came on and the contents of the tube were reveled. In it was one lone zombie, a naked one at that. _Shit. _Shadow thought to himself when he saw the once living human. Chris began to pull C-4 out of his pack. "We should place this all along the room since its part of the base of the structure." Chris said as he pulled out a remote detonator. Shadow nodded and began helping Chris place the C-4.

"Chris how did you guys end up finding this base any how?" Shadow asked. "Well Jill found out about it, she and I were on a stakeout across from a key member of Umbrella and one thing lead to another, because it was so close to Raccoon we thought it should be dealt with as soon as possible." Chris Replied. "I see." Shadow said.

Jeb pointed his pistol down a dark hall way only illuminated by a small beam of light from his mag-light. "Hello?" He said beam now shaking as he slowly crept down the hall way. A shadow ran in front of the light but it was to fast to make out. He calmly flicked off the safety of the gun. Just then a hand grabbed his shoulder. "Lower your gun slowly." The woman's voice said. He did has he was told. "Now walk backwards with me." She pulled him gently trying to do it quietly.

As they walked backwards Jeb saw Claire in the corner of his eye, and she started to close the door to the hall way he was just in. "There is something in there." He said. "Well what ever it is, it's not coming out alive." Claire said as she started to line the corners of the walls with C-4.

Jill began to look through the books in the small computer room they were in. _Formulas and stuff, maybe a T-virus cure._

Barry and Rebecca had proceeded into a catwalk area over a large group of soldiers. They watched with caution; careful not to expose their position. Barry was placing C-4 on a gas line near the catwalk as Rebecca kept watch on the soldiers. The soldiers exited the room and Barry and Rebecca continued their crawl along the catwalk.

"This place looks a little ratty for and Umbrella training base." Rebecca said. "Must be a back water base." Barry replied. Barry reached for his throat mic. "Chris how's the C-4 going." "Good, we found a contained zombie, not living everything is clear here." Chris said. "Barry is all your C-4 placed in good areas?" Chris asked. "Yeah we got it handled." He replied.

"Jill here, we've made it to the garage and are securing extract vehicles." "Roger that Jill." Chris said. "Barry, Rebecca make your way to the garage area and we will meet you in 5."

"So, comrade you say you men are the best Umbrella has to offer." A man said with a Russian accent. "They are but they are tired and have been in the field for a long time." Another man said with an American accent. "Their fatigue shows." The Russian said as he pointed to a TV screen. The American ran over to the screen. "Damn it!" he yelled, and then slammed his hand on a red button labeled alert.

Jeb was standing in front of a weapons locker, as the alarm went off. He aimed at the lock and blew it off. Inside was suit of tactical gear, and an M-16. He quickly put on the gear it was a little big, but it fit.

Claire ran to a control panel to open the bay doors. She depressed the button and the door began to rise. As the door rose she saw feet at the bottom of the door. Jeb saw them to and began to run towards Claire. "Claire get down!" He yelled as push her down and began firing at the men outside. The fell to the snow and the red blood stood out on the white.

The doors in the back of the garage busted open, Chris and Shadow came running in along with Barry and Rebecca. Jill finally got the Hummer hot wired. "Get in the truck!" She yelled. She looked in the mirror and saw the group jump in the truck, and behind them were Umbrella Reaction Troops (URTs) firing, they started to return fire. Jill punched it and they were riding off into the sun rise.

A bullet flew through the wind shield blood splattered across the hole. "I'm hit!" Claire yelled. Rebecca jumped from the back over the seat and began to administer medicine. Jeb flipped the top hatch up and began firing at the URTs. Chris watched over Rebecca's shoulder as his sister was bandaged up.

Barry held up his hand and flicked the switched to the detonator.

AN: Please review and suggest thank you waiting for the update.


	4. Escape to the Past

**RE: Back WoodsChapter 4 Escape to the Past**

* * *

AN: I do not in any way own any of Capcom's idea's or Characters, I have just placed them in my world. I do own Jeb and Shadow. Please Read and review Sorry for the late update.

* * *

Jeb's ears began to ring as the fire and loose snow flew from the garage doors. Someone grabbed his hand and pressed it on Claire's shoulder. He felt her warm blood on his fingers and the palm of his hand. Thoughts began to run through his head so fast nothing like this ever had happened to him before. _This is some heavy shit! _

Jill turned down path between two groves of pines. The truck was barely bogged down by the snow and it continued through it. "We need to stop somewhere dry and warm Jill." Rebecca yelled up to the front. "I'll let you know when we see some thing like that." Jill yelled back. Then she almost ate her own words as she saw a chilling sight and she slammed on the brakes. Chris looked out the window. _Holy shit._ Jill pulled forward more and parked behind a large bush.

It was the Spencer mansion, well a twin of it at least. Jill got out of the truck along with the rest of the group. The S.T.A.R.S. members were in a state of shock. Shadow started towards the doors of the mansion. "Wait your not going in there." Jill said. "Why the hell not." he said back. "Because your just not." she said. "Then she might bleed to death out here." he said as he pointed at Claire. "Jill, I need to get her inside so I can at least work on her when I'm not moving." Rebecca said. Chris walked to the Entry doors.

_Flash Back. "Jill run to that house!"_

It began to snow heavily again. "We have to go in, the snow will cover our tracks and we can hold up in here for the night." Chris said. Shadow walked up the stairs to Chris. He nodded to him and turned the handle and pushed the door open. The group walked in the main hall behind Shadow. "There's a dinning room to the left, Rebecca you can use the table to help Claire." Chris said. Shadow walked in to the dinning room and made sure it was clear. It was really dusty he walked over to the far end of the room to the fire place; there was plenty of fire wood for a couple of days.

* * *

Claire was laying on part of the table with Rebecca. Rebecca pulled off Claire's jacket and cut off her t-shirt. Jeb turned around so as not to offend her. She laughed. "It's alright you can turn around." She said. "No I wouldn't want to offend you." He said. "I better help the rest of the group check the house." Then he walked to the end of the room towards Shadow and Chris. 

Jeb walked to the door at the end of the room and began to open it. Chris grabbed his shoulder before he could walk in to the hall way. "Just stay in these two rooms for your own safety." He said. "Alright." Jeb said and he walked back into the main hall. Barry and Jill were bringing stuff from the hummer. It was just stuff that the Umbrella guys had left in there before they stole it. He sat down on the stairs and just thought about what had just happen over the last 12 hours. Barry walked in to the hall and closed the entry doors and walked in to the dinning room.

* * *

Shadow had started a blazing fire and no smoke was coming from it which made it the perfect fire because they did not want anyone to see where they were. He and Chris pulled a couch from the wall closer to the fire. Jill walked up to the one of the windows zero visibility. _Maybe it was a good thing that we stopped. _The snow was all ready piling up to the windows. 

Shadow pulled off his cold weather gear and threw it on the table. He was in Woodland BDUs like the S.T.A.R.S. team, but his had Army and Special Forces Patches on it. He picked up his rifle, an M-14 one that he was not issued by the Army but he carried while on deployment. He sat down on the elegant couch with Chris. Jill also came to the couch and sat down beside Chris. "So….hmmm… are you two seeing each other?" Shadow asked as Chris and Jill were getting closer to each other. "Yes." Chris said. "Oh ok just wondering." Shadow replied.

* * *

"A blazing ball of fire shot out from the Cussewago, PA forest this morning, police. fire, and forest service crews said that no bodies were found. The area where the fire came from used to be and old gas well company." The anchor woman said before the T.V. was turned off. "Pay roll." The person watching said. The phone rang. "Kennedy." Leon said as he picked up the phone. "Leon get ready for deployment." the voice said over the phone.

* * *

**_12 Hours Pass_**

Jeb woke up to blood boiling scream. "What the hell was that?" Jeb said to himself. No one had woken up from it. He grabbed his stolen M-16 and put the riot gear back on. He walked out to the main hall and checked everything out. Nothing seemed abnormal. He went to go back into the dinning room but was grabbed from behind by something much larger than him. He was thrown to the other said of the hall and the wind was knocked out of him. His M-16 slid across the tile floor, he looked up at his attacker. It was large and almost looked like the creature from the dark lagoon. It started to run toward he did a diving roll to the side as he pulled out his .40. As he was standing up the creature ran towards him and swiped his side leaving three deep gouges across his ribs. As the creature ran past him he fired three shots off before falling to the floor.

* * *

_Boom! Boom! Boom!_

The group jumped when they heard the shots. Chris was on his feet and already at the door to the main hall before anyone else and Shadow was right behind him. The opened the door to see a hunter standing over Jeb, ready to sink its claws into his chest. Chris wasted no time and unloaded his M-4 on full auto into the hunter. Shadow fired his M-14 at its head on semi-auto as fast as he could pull the trigger. The hunter fell beside Jeb scratching his cheek as it fell.

"Fuck! Rebecca get in here!" Shadow yelled as he ran over to Jeb. Jeb was shaking and having trouble breathing. His hand was clenched tight on his side. Rebecca slid across the floor to Jeb and pulled out the biggest bandage she had. Shadow pulled off Jeb's vest and t-shirt. She placed the bandage on his side and taped it on. She then dug through her bag and pulled out a small metal case. Inside it was a needle with a blue liquid inside. "This is going to hurt." She said and slammed the needle into his thigh. Jeb gasped then his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed.

"That's normal." Rebecca said. "He'll wake up in an hour or so." Shadow picked Jeb and carried him into the dinning room. He lied him down on the couch and stepped back. "Will someone tell me what the hell that thing was?" Shadow asked quietly as he leaned against the mantle of the fire place. "That was a hunter." Jill said. "It's a BOW or Biological Organic Weapon." "Is that reason you didn't want to come in this house?" he asked. "One of the many reasons I didn't want to come in this house." She said to him. Barry came back in to the dinning room. "We have a problem . . . . . . . . the front doors are locked." he said.

* * *

AN: Please review thank you. 


	5. Down the Rabbit Hole

**RE: Back WoodsChapter 5 Down The Rabbit Hole

* * *

**

AN: I do not in any way own any of Capcom's idea's or Characters, I have just placed them in my world. I do own Jeb and Shadow. Please Read and review.

* * *

Jeb woke up; everything he could see was a blur. "Shadow?" he said softly. A form came into his vision. "Yes, Jeb?" Shadow asked in return. "If I don't make it, tell Devon I love her." Jeb said.

This stirred Shadow he could recall a memory of a comrade saying something to that affect before he died. "You're not going to die, alright?" Shadow said, remembering he said the exact words to his friend. Shadow held his short spiky brown hair back and tears began to form in his deep blue eyes.

Rebecca came over to Jeb. She brushed away he sweaty brown hair from his forehead and felt it, while checking his pulse at the same time through his wrist. "It's stabling." She said.

Claire grabbed Shadow's shoulder gently and pulled him back from Jeb's side. "Let her work for now Shadow." Claire said. He complied; he walked over to the table and stood next to Chris, Jill, and Barry.

* * *

"Where are we going Krauser?" Leon asked through his head set, as they flew the Little Bird over a Dark Forest. "You were watching to news before you left comrade, we're going to Cussewago." A red bereted man said.

* * *

"We're going to have to take over the place like we did before." Barry said. "We're armed way better and we know the place like the back of our hands." Shadow looked at Barry. "You guys may know it like the back of your hands but I've never been here before." Shadow said.

"You can stick with me buddy, just like in Panama." Chris said with a smile. "Jill you're with us, Claire, Rebecca, you guys will stick with Barry."

"What about Jeb?" Shadow asked.

"He'll be alright; nothing can get into this room." Barry said. "We'll be back in half an hour, right Chris?"

"There's a piano room in the next hallway we can store him in there for the time being." Chris said as he pointed to the door they had not gone through yet.

* * *

"He's a good looking kid." Jill said as Shadow laid Jeb down on the large lounge chair. "Yeah he's been through a lot." Shadow said to Jill.

Jill leaned down and kissed Jeb on the forehead. "I hope you pull through." She said as she stepped back.

* * *

_Flash Forward_

"Lt. Davis, Jeb S., gunshots wounds to shoulder and neck." A nurse said to a doctor as Jeb was wheeled on a gurney to an operating room.

"Anything else?" The doctor asked.

"Hypothermia has already set in." The nurse said.

"Alright let's start warming up his torso and legs and we'll begin working on the neck and shoulder." The doctor said to the nurse and a surgeon.

_Flashback

* * *

_

Shadow, Chris, and Jill were now up stairs, while Barry, Rebecca, and Claire were down stairs. Shadow had found some .45 round for his M1911. Chris and Jill were searching through some papers. "I still don't understand how this type of shit happens to people." Shadow said. "So Raccoon city was destroyed because of this T-virus thing?"

"Yes it's sad really that no one would listen to us during that time." Jill said.

"Jeb believed you; he always has and always will, his parents were in Raccoon during the explosion." Shadow said. "I've been with the National Guard Special Forces ever since they died so he wouldn't have to move."

"If you need another anti-umbrella fighter don't take him he's almost out of school and he has a lot to look forward to." Shadow said

"We won't, so your in the National Guard now, what else have you been up too?" Chris asked.

"I'm working for the Cussewago Sheriff's Department." Shadow said. "HRT, kind of like your S.T.A.R.S. team, wish I'd been there to help you buddy."

"It's alright, we could have used you though, it was damn tough back then." Chris said.

* * *

"Hmm, yes he will do nicely." A man said as he watched Jeb through a TV screen. He smirked. "Make the snatch and grab." He said the black clad soldier.

* * *

AN: It would be nice if you could review. Sorry to my good readers for waiting so long. Please help me in anyway possible.


	6. Stop Breathing

**RE: Back Woods Chapter 6 Stop Breathing

* * *

**

AN: I do not in any way own any of Capcom's idea's or Characters, I have just placed them in my world. I do own Jeb and Shadow. Sorry it's short but I'm trying to pump them out for the lask of updates. Please Read and review.

* * *

Hunk had been crawling through the duct system for the last fifteen minutes looking for the piano room. _Found it finally. _He slowing removed the grate. The kid was lying on the lounge chair sleeping. Jeb's arm was across his chest, Hunk slowly crept over to him.

"Don't move." Jeb said as he rolled around pointing his .40 at Hunk. The gun was shaking in his grip. "I've already killed so my cherry has already been popped."

Hunk stared at the boy through his gas mask. "You aren't scared are you?"

"No, not even death scares me." Jeb said coldly. "You work for Umbrella don't you?"

"I do, I was sent to retrieve you." Hunk said, try to think of away to get the gun away from the boy.

"Do I look like a stick to you?" Jeb said.

Hunk dropped a gas canister from his sleeve. "Sorry kid, I'm not that kind of retriever."

_

* * *

_

Claire had some how run into Shadow. "Oh, wasn't expecting to see you here." She said.

"I was expecting to see you." Shadow said. "I split up with you brother to search this hallway, he's in one of those rooms." He pointed to the three doors down the hall.

"My brother talked a lot about you when he got back home." Claire said.

"Oh really?" Shadow asked. "Did he ever tell you why he got kicked out?"

"No he didn't, I'm assuming you know." She said with curious look.

"Well I'm kind of the reason." Shadow said. "I was behind enemy lines and they had order him to leave me there." He cleared his throat. "I can't tell you anymore, but if he had left me there I would have been killed, your brother really is a hero."

"I know he's saved my ass too." Claire said with a laugh.

_

* * *

_

"Chris after this mission I'm done." Jill said. "I'm just so tired of doing this shit, I'm falling apart, and you're the only one keeping me together, and you're not in the best shape ever either."

"Jill, I need to hang in there a little longer." Chris said. "I can't do this alone, I need you Jill." He pulled her in close to him. "I love you Jill." He pulled her in for a kiss.

She forgot about everything when they began kissing. Everything stopped the stopped and embraced each other. "I love you too." She said.

_

* * *

_

_Flash Forward_

"He's flat lining." The doctor yelled, grabbing the electro pads. "Clear." The body jumped as the electricity ran through it at that rapid speed.

"We got a pulse." The nurse said. "It's stabilizing." The soldier began breathing slowly again. It wasn't time to die yet. He had to finish something first.

"Devon….." The name was release from his lips.

_Flashback_

* * *

Rebecca and Barry had kind of lost Claire on accident. The decided that going back to the piano room was a good idea because that had been the room to go to if anyone got lost. Barry cracked open the door and immediately noticed that Jeb was gone.

"Shit!" Barry gasped He fumbled for his radio. "Chris! You need to get back to the piano room ASAP!"

_

* * *

_

"God damn it!" Chris yelled when he got the transmission.

"Where's Shadow?" Jill asked. "Damn it he's not going to take this very good."

They both ran out of the room. "Shadow!" They said in unison.

"What." He said, already fearing something.

_

* * *

_

"I thought he was going to be safe in here!" Shadow yelled obviously pissed off. "God damn, I'm all he had left, who the fuck took him?"

"Well it wasn't a monster, other wise….." Jill stopped before she said anymore. "A human had to have snatched him."

Shadow knelt down by the lounge chair, resting his hand on it. "Who would have done this?"

"I thought one of you would have said my name." The all to familiar voice said from an unknown place.

* * *

AN: Please tell how it is. Are the shorter one's better or are the longer one's. 


	7. Break Away

**RE: Back WoodsChapter 7 Breaking Away**

AN: I do not in any way own any of Capcom's idea's or Characters, I have just placed them in my world. I do own Jeb and Shadow. Please Read and review. I think this chapter will focus on future Jeb for the time being.

* * *

"Wesker!"_

* * *

_ "Great work for targeting him Halterman." The Blonde man said. "I hope that you haven't become too attached to him." A young woman looked at the man. "I'm not the one who has to be worried about being attached, it's he that does." She said. 

The boy stirred himself awake from his wall restraints. The blonde man walked over to Jeb. "Mr. Davis, nice to finally meet you, I've been told so much about you." The blonde man said as Jeb stared at the dark sun glasses. "Oh how silly of me allow me to introduce myself, I'm Albert Wesker."

"And these are my associates HUNK and Devon Halterman whom you've already met." Wesker said. "Devon?!" Jeb asked. "Yes I'm sorry to say the love she had for you was just a cover." Wesker said. "After finding out your future interest you became an interest yourself……Counter Terrorism…. Anti-Umbrella…… Military Intelligence, you could become a very powerful enemy in the future, I couldn't allow Umbrella to suffer anymore losses."

"She played me all along?" Jeb asked. "Yes I just said that." Wesker answered. Devon looked away from Jeb not showing any emotion for what was about to happen to him. "I'll leave you two alone so she can explain some things to you." Wesker said walking out of the room with HUNK, he closed the door as the mercenary walked through the door way.

Jeb glared at Devon. "What the fuck is this all about?" He asked. "I work for Umbrella Jeb, I've been trained by them since I was nine, I came to your high school to target any people of interest, and well you stuck out like a sore thumb, both your parents dead your interest with STARS." She explained to him. "Fuck you…." Jeb said. Devon ran over and smacked him in the face.

He stared at her and she stared right back. "I'm sorry but you will see the error of your ways soon." She said and walked out of the room.

Jeb scanned the room, seeing a medical cabinet in the corner with a biohazard symbol. "This isn't good." He said to himself. He yanked at the chains restraining him to the wall. He was still weak and couldn't get himself to pull any harder.

_

* * *

__Flash Forward_

"Lieutenant Davis…..Lieutenant….." A voice said standing over the soldier. "Yes?" Jeb said weakly he couldn't even open his eyes. "I'm Nurse Bell; I need you to take these pills." She said grabbing Jeb's hand and placing them there. "Here some water." He leaned forward as she helped him swallow the pills. She placed the cup on the table nest to him and began walking away. "I'll see you later Lieutenant." She said.

"Wait!" He yelled to her quietly. "Nurse Bell, you can call me Jeb from now on." She turned around and walked up next to the hospital bed. "You can call me Jewel." Jeb could fell the smile that she gave him as she walked away.

Another cold building, well at least he got his own private room, another perk of being an officer. Too bad he couldn't open is eyes, he would have liked to have seen what Jewel looked like. She had a warm touch and warm voice so he was hoping that had an affect on her beauty. He still had a few questions to ask her when she came back, like how long he had been out, if they had heard from his cousin and weather or not she was single.

_

* * *

_

Jewel Bell, she had been helping the night of the outbreak at the Edinboro Hospital. She was told that no patients from Raccoon would be coming to their hospital do to an uncontrollable illness from the city. Outraged by this she quickly ran home in protest and never returned to the hospital.

Jewel had had family in Raccoon and soon found out about Umbrella's presence during the outbreak. She decided to join the army in an attempt to repay the victims for the actions of that night at the hospital.

If only she knew that she was going to be repaying her debts through a soldier who had been fighting Umbrella for most of his life.

* * *

AN: I'm not sure how this one came out let me know please. 


	8. The Shadow Beside Me

**RE: Back Woods Chapter 8 the Shadow is always beside me.**

* * *

AN: I do not in any way own any of Capcom's idea's or Characters, I have just placed them in my world. I do own Jeb and Shadow. Please Read and review.

* * *

The snow crunched beneath his feet, as he exited the mansion through an unlocked back door. Shadow was never quite in a situation like this before. Yes he had been in hostage rescues along with search and destroy missions, but nothing to this scale. Viral outbreaks just weren't in his job description; the thought of it just boggled him. He continued to walk towards a small shed in front of him. A soft moan came from inside. "Hello?" He said. Another moan joined in and a bang on the doors that shook snow off the roof. He raised his M14 and aimed at the doors. Another moan, much louder now. The door fell off the hinges blowing snow dust every where, as it cleared a human form was visible. Who ever it was looked up at Shadow and let out a long moan and started crawling toward him.

"It's a zombie!" Shadow said quietly. He aimed at the head of the creature and sent a bullet through it, Blowing blood and brain matter all over the snow and door. It was dead now he stepped inside the shed nothing inside but gardening tools. He heard the wood cracking beneath his feet. "Shit!" It was the word released from his lips as the floor gave away. He fell a good twenty feet down on a cold concrete floor.

* * *

Claire saw Shadow fall as she just stepped out side. She ran to the shed and looked down the hole. "Shadow are you ok?!" She asked. She could tell that he was still breathing but was not moving at all. Claire heard something moving behind her, she turned and saw a hoard of zombies. Her MP5 was brought up and fired at the hoard dropping a few, but still four of them came at her. She was going to fired again but the gun had jammed.

"Shit!" She yelled and looked down the hole. It took a second to make the decision. She jumped down the hole landing inches from Shadow and rolling to prevent injury.

Claire walked over to Shadow and kneeled down next to him. "Shadow are you ok?" She whispered. "Claire, it hurts a lot." He whimpered out. "Where is everyone?" He asked and gently grabbed her hand just to make sure she was there. "I don't know, but they'll find us don't worry."

* * *

Chris had heard the shots being fired by Claire from inside the house. He and Jill quickly ran outside and saw the zombies crowded around the shed. The pair opened fire and killed the last of the hoard that had come after Claire. They ran over to the shed, and looked down the hole. "Claire what are you doing?" Chris asked. "Shadow fell after the floor gave out, quick get Rebecca he needs help and my gun is jammed." Jill looked around the shed and saw a long piece of rope. "Chris lower me down and go find Barry and Rebecca, I'll stay and protect them." Jill said. "No I'll go….." Chris began but Jill cut him off. "I may be strong but I'm not going to be able to lower you down." Chris hung his head. He tied one end of the rope around himself to be the anchor and slowly he lowered Jill down to Claire and Shadow. Jill touched the ground with her boots, and looked up at Chris. "Ok Chris pull it back up." She said.

Chris looked back down the hole. "I'll be right back just hold on." He said as he started running back to the house.

* * *

_Flash Back_

"Redfield you get that damn chopper back to this base immediately or your ass is gonna be grass do you understand……" The voice boomed in the head phones. "Enough of you." Chris said as he turned off the radio. Chris saw the red smoke over the horizon of the hill. The Huey sped to the source as fast as the rotor would take it.

Shadow was now armed with one of the rebels AK47s, he had a bullet in his leg and his radio's battery had just died. "Shit." He whispered. "Americano you can come out now we're not going to hurt you, just come out so we can talk." A voice said over the loud speaker. Then a sound of freedom came over the hill, the Huey hovered over the clearing in front of Shadow and landed. It was Chris Redfield. "Russ get in the helicopter." Chris said as he fired his MP5 out the open window. Shadow hopped as fast as he could to the chopper and threw himself into the cargo area. Chris quickly got the chopper in the air and started back to base.

All of a sudden a warning light came on. "SAMs, hang on!" Chris yelled as he dodged the incoming missile.

* * *

AN: You're probably saying finally some damn zombies. Sorry guys. Please review I could use some more. 


	9. Taking Control Editing in Progress

The feeling Shadow felt was something like being hit in the stomach with a 50 pound feed bag, while being clubbed with a 2 by 4 on the head. He felt like throwing up but that was it, it was just a feeling. "Claire, Jill I think I'm alright." He said to them. Shadow felt the back of his head lightly. He felt the warm blood but ignored it. He stood feeling shaky, and dizzy at the same time. Jill hand Shadow his rifle. He slowly grasped it tightly. "Are you sure you're alright?" She asked him. He nodded with his eyes closed to her.

Shadow sat outside of the Joint Commanders Office. He could the Colonel chewing out Chris. "GET OUT OF THIS OFFICE!" A voice yelled. The door flew open and Chris marched out right past Shadow. Shadow stood up. "Chris?" Shadow asked. Chris stopped for a moment, but continued on. "DAVIS GET IN HERE!" The voice yelled. Shadow hobble marched into the office and stood in front on the Colonel's at attention. "Sir reporting as ordered." "CLOSE THAT GODDAMN DOOR!" The Colonel yelled. The door closed. "I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING AS STUPID AS THE SHIT YOU TWO PULLED IN MY 26 YEARS OF SERVICE……………." Shadow thought he would never hear the end of it. He got the soft end of the stick, but he didn't know why either Chris or him was being punished.

There was enough sweat and blood on Jeb's right hand that he could slip it out of his cuff. "Alright now I just get the other one off." He said to himself. He looked around the room. "A syringe perfect." He swung around and grabbed the object. It was filled with some type of purple liquid. He shot the stuff out of it and started digging it the keyhole. The lock clicked and Jeb's arm dropped down. Jeb hobbled over to the door and cracked open. The hall way was clear. He started walking down the hall quietly look for some type of direction. He heard footsteps coming close he ducked into the closest room. The person walking pasted by. Jeb flicked the light switch. "A supply room just my luck." He said to himself. The room was lined with racks of uniforms and shelves of boots along with types of gear. He hurried around the room and quickly put on a uniform. The uniform look much like HUNK's. He pulled a balaclava over his head and face. He threw his jeans into a trashcan and walked to the door. He turned off the light and continued the search for a map.

Jewel stopped at Lt. Davis's room. He was sitting up now and seemed to be able to see now. "How are we feeling now Jeb?" She asked. "Much better." He answered. He began to get out of bed but Jewel stopped him gently pushing him back into the bed. "You need to continue to rest." She said. "You can start walking around tomorrow." He looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "How about you take this dog for a walk tonight?" He asked.


	10. Clear Up

All right guys, I'm writing this to clear up what's going on in the story. I'm going to explain Jeb and Shadow a bit. I'm also you to explain the connection between Shadow and Chris.

First of all I'm using a new computer. I'm still getting used to it, and I'm having a little trouble uploading the stories to Fan Fiction. I may have it figured out by the time I post this chapter.

Ok let's start with Shadow. Shadow was born Russell Davis in the town of Edinboro. He attended school at Cambridge Springs Jr./Sr. High School. He joined the Army after high school and was placed in the 82nd Airborne Division after Basic Training, for 2 years during Operation Desert Shield/ Storm. He later transferred to the 75th Ranger Regiment; he served with this unit for 2 years. He then went to college and became a Contracted Cadet with ROTC. After he graduated from college and became a 2nd Lieutenant and was station in Panama for a short time (1995) to take down drug cartels and terrorist organizations. This was where he met Chris Redfield. Chris was a helicopter pilot for the Air Force, attached to the 75th Ranger Regiment. Chris and Shadow become good friends during their time in Panama and Chris was often the pilot for Shadow's Chalk. After the helicopter incident Shadow would not see Chris again for quite sometime. After the Raccoon City incident Shadow was in the area and was told that some of his relatives had been killed during the event. He found out that it was his Aunt and Uncle. Shadow somehow ended up taking care of his younger cousin. Shadow transferred to the National Guard. He also is a Sheriff's Deputy for the Cussewago Sheriffs Department.

Now I know that I said Shadow was a Green Beret earlier in the story, but I think it is easier for me and for the story to have him be a Ranger instead.

Now I'm gong to change some thins around with Jeb. I said he was 16 well I'm going to change that to 18. It makes it seem more realistic I think. Jeb is following the footsteps of his Cousin. He is a Contracted Cadet in the army and will be a 2nd Lieutenant when he graduates. Jeb also attended High School at Cambridge Springs. He was the Cross Country Team Captain and was a decorated Volleyball player. His parents were killed in Raccoon City during the outbreak. He had a strong interest in S.T.A.R.S. and was planning on serving with them part time when he turned 18. He always had a feeling the Umbrella was behind the incident.

Jeb is still a developing character, he is going to discover a lot about himself in this story.

I hope this Chapter was helpful to all of my readers. Please review it's how I improve. Kenny's Friend has been the biggest help ever. Thank you very much for reading this story. Again please review.


	11. Reconnecting

**RE: Back Woods Chapter 11 Reconnecting**

AN: I do not in any way own any of Capcom's idea's or Characters, I have just placed them in my world. I do own Jeb and Shadow. I had an idea for the story. I'm going to suggest a song to listen to during certain parts of the story. A will be followed by the song name and artist. **Please read and review**.

Never Leave, Seether

Jeb traced his finger over the map; he was in some area away from the mansion. It looked like he could follow a few hallways to a shed outside of the mansion. "Left, right, right, left, right, left, left." He memorized the pattern quickly. He began his journey praying that he wouldn't be discovered or killed. "I can't believe Devon would to do that to me." He thought to himself. "I would have done anything for that girl." He reached under his masked and wiped away some sweat. Jeb looked a head of himself and saw a few soldiers just standing in the hall. "Hey buddy you got a light?" One of them asked Jeb. Jeb quickly patted himself down. "Uhh yeah." He reached into one of his pockets and felt for his knife. He had a plan, and he hoped it would work or he was going to be in a world of shit. "Freeze…." The soldier in front of him was pointing a silenced pistol at his face. "There went the plan time for a new one." Jeb quickly leaned to his right side; the soldier fired hitting one of the other men. Jeb flicked the assisted opening lever of the knife and ran it through the man's jaw. He quickly grabbed the dead man's handgun and took out the last soldier who was fumbling with his own weapon. Jeb quickly grabbed the ammo for the pistol, and began running down the hall to get away from the area. He felt something warm running down his side. "Fuck." He had popped his stitches. He kept running until he ran right into a heavy built man knocking Jeb backwards. Jeb noticed he had an airborne beret on and an American Flag on his shoulder. The man quickly grabbed his rather large knife and pointed at Jeb. "Wait...wait… I'm not with Umbrella." "Jack wait…." Another man said.

The End has Come, Ben Moody

Jill, Claire, and Shadow searched the room only finding run down computers and empty weapons crates. Shadow sat in a swivel chair. He thought of his cousin, and of all that he had lost. The pain still traveled to every inch of his body. He forced himself to work; he still had to find Jeb. "How long to you think the others will be?" He asked one of the women. "Shouldn't be to much longer." Jill answered. She then whispered under he breath. "I hope."

Barry, Rebecca, and Chris had found themselves in a world of shit. The second floor of the mansion was filled with zombies. They had to just keep leap frogging to the first floor in order to reach safer ground. "Barry go, go, go." Chris yelled covering him as he fired into the horde of zombies. "Rebecca go!" Chris yelled to his other teammate. Barry and Rebecca both covered Chris as he ran to new cover. The group of three finally made it outside.

Claire turned to the only door in the room. Someone was pounding on it. "Jill get ready…" Claire said to the older woman. Jill tossed her Berretta to Claire. The pounding was getting more forceful. Shadow aimed at the door as best he could, he held the rifle with a shaky grip.

"Jill, Claire!" Chris yelled. "Chris there's something try to get in here." Claire whispered back up to her brother. "Hold on we'll be right down." Chris said. Barry and Chris quickly secured the rope to the rafters of the shed. "Rebecca you first." Barry ordered. The girls grabbed the rope and slowly slide down to the floor below. Chris and Barry followed behind her one at a time. "You guys ok?" Chris asked. "Yeah we're fine, but Rebecca go check on Shadow." Jill said. Rebecca ran over to Shadow and began treatment. Chris looked at the door. "Hmmm, ok everyone find some cover I have an idea." Chris ordered. Everyone took cover, while Chris hid somewhere near the door. A few moments later the door busted open. Three men walked, two tall gentlemen dressed in Under Armour with black BDU pants and one shorter man dressed in an Umbrella Combat Uniform (UCU). Chris silently snuck up behind the shorter one, grabbing him and pointing his Berretta at the soldier's head. "Don't move." Chris whispered.

"Federal Agents, FREEZE!" The two me yelled as the turned around.

AN: Alright that was written on the webpage format. I hope it works better the last chapters did.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
